litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex
Alex (not to be confused with Professor Shed), was one of the protagonists of the Pokemon RP. Profile At the start of his journey, Alex chose Froakie as his partner Pokemon. He had his first battle against Awesome and his Turtwig, which he won. While growing stronger seemed to be a big goal for him as well, Shed's main goal seemed to be completing the PokeDex first, taking the time to make sure he had caught every Pokemon in any given route before continuing. Along the way he caught a Grubbin, which somehow evolved super fast, and a Heracross. His second battle came in the form of a double battle against Chase and Pika, with Awesome as his partner. Despite knocking Chase out of the battle while being knocked out himself, Pika bested Awesome, giving Alex his first loss. Alex also competed in the first contest out of curiosity, even advancing to the final round before Chase defeated him due to ranking up more points. Alex had frequent encounters with Team Meme, having to get in fights with both Admins Dat Boi and Harambe. After a long drought in the RP where he had been dating one of the gym leaders, which ended in a break up, he went on to catch more notable Pokemon for his team, including his Cubone, Porygon, and Alolan Sandshrew. Alex would have a battle against Grace to see who would win an egg. However, when the egg hatched to reveal a Squirtle, Alex insisted that Grace keep it despite the fact that he won the battle. He also fought in a tournament that ended in a double battle against Chase, which he lost due to Chase's use of Perish Song. He would go on to assist with the efforts against Team Mystic and Team Valor despite confusion and panic over the events and how legal they were. He and Heroi would go on to rescue Chase and Kody after they had been kidnapped, and returned to safety. Alex didn't do much in the final battle against Team Meme after being transferred to the Meme Realm with the others, though he was present and fused with Heroi to help with the efforts. Once Rick Astley was defeated and the Meme Machine shut down, Alex presumably successfully finished his PokeDex and ran off to get hitched with Admin Peridot since she had survived the battle. Personality Alex was something of a straight man in the cast, somewhat slow and oblivious, but otherwise being more laid back and neutral than the others. He does have a competitive side, however, and was visibly annoyed when Awesome did not defeat Pika in their double battle. He showed a fair amount of caring for his friends throughout the story, though he was quick to flee when some DR Characters disguised as Grace pulled out a (tranq) gun and shot Chase. Trivia * He is renamed Shed in the Spam Topic version. * His final team at the end of the RP was Greninja, Vikavolt, Heracross, Alolan Marowak, Porygon-Z, and Swoobat. He is able to Mega Evolve Heracross. * He fuses with Greninja and Vikavolt in the Meme Realm to create Electric Narutoad. That then fused with the Heroi and Alolan Raichu fusion to become Mighty Morphin Ninja Surfer. Category:PokeRP Category:Characters